Blossom and the Demon
by KidatHeart5
Summary: This is my take on "Beauty and the Beast" and will feature the crossovers depicted in the comic series "Super Secret Crisis War". When her father's and sisters' lives are on the line, Blossom does not hesitate in agreeing to be Aku's prisoner. At first, she sees him as a vile monster, but is there more to him than meets the eye? "Ed Edd n' Eddy" and "Dexter's Lab" are included.
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. She warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. When he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress._

_The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous demon and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the demon concealed himself inside his castle with the ability to scry and a magic mirror as his only windows to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until the tenth year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a demon for all time. As the years passed, he was filled with hatred and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a demon?_


	2. Blossom

One fine morning, Blossom flew out the door of her house with her backpack and looked happily at the beloved city of Townsville. She had protected it with her sisters for as long as she could remember. If she was offered the chance to stop fighting crime, she wouldn't trade her profession for anything in the world, even love. The welfare of the citizens was important to her as a Powerpuff Girl. She flew around the scenery while singing, _"Oh, Townsville, such a lively city. Every day like the one before. Oh, Townsville, full of little people waking up…to…say…"_

As Blossom passed by, the people greeted to her, "Hello! How are you doing? Fine day in Townsville! Thanks for another peaceful day! You're my hero!" Blossom just smiled as she sang, "_There goes the baker with his tray like always; the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same since the morning that we came and saved this busy city…"_

Just then, the baker came up to her and said, "Good morning, Blossom." She turned to him and said, "Good morning, sir." Blossom opened the door to his bakery for him as he asked, "Where are you off to?" She answered, "The bookstore." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a book. She continued, "I just finished the most wonderful story about a spaceship and a wizard, and…"

But he brushed her off and replied, "That's nice." He placed the tray near the window of the kitchen and shouted, "Claudette! The baguettes. Hurry up!" Blossom put the book in her bag and shrugged.

When she exited the bakery, she saw a crime going on. As she was doing justice on the criminal, a couple of girls looked on and marveled, "_Look, there she goes! The girl is cool, no question! Sweet and heroic, can't you tell?"_

By then, people gathered around Blossom and the apprehended criminal. The cameramen waved to her, "_Look here! Smile for the crowd!" _The criminal just grumbled, "_Don't get your head in the clouds._" As Blossom flew off, the people sang, "_No denying she's an awesome girl, that Blossom!_"

While she was flying over Townsville, a newspaper began circulating throughout the city. The readers were exclaiming, "_Oh, wow! Oh, gee! She did it again! Oh, wow! Oh, gee! This is quite rife!_

_ "__When will this end? Is there no wonder?" _Just as Blossom arrived at the bookstore, she sang, "_There must be more than this heroic life…_" When she opened the door, the bookkeeper greeted her, "Ah, Blossom! You've done it again!" Blossom just replied, "Just a part of crimefighting and protecting the innocent. By the way, I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already? You're not just a superhero; you're also a super reader!" Blossom giggled at the comment and asked, "Have you got anything new?" The bookkeeper chuckled, "Not since yesterday, but after you and your sisters saved my store the other day, new donations are bound to pour in!" Blossom smiled, "Well, I hope that's the case." She looked over a shelf and grabbed out a book as she said, "I'll borrow…this one."

The bookkeeper said, "That one? But you've read it twice!" Blossom sighed happily as she flew across the shelves, "Well, it's my favorite- far-off planets, dangerous duels, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!" He just chuckled and said, "If you like it all that much, it's yours. Think of it as a reward for saving these precious books." Blossom gasped, "But, sir…" He just nodded and said, "I insist."

She grinned cheek to cheek and cried, "Well, thank you. Thank you very much!" As she flew off, the group of boys that were looking inside the store gazed at the Powerpuff Girl in the air. They sang in awe, "_Look, there she goes! That girl is so spectacular. I wonder if she'll sign my broom._"

The rest of the citizens began to sing, "_Is there nothing she can't do with her nose stuck in a book? What a wonder to the rest of us is Blossom._" At the fountain, Blossom rested there and peered into her book. She sang to the surrounding birds, "_Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see._" She pointed to a page with an illustration of a silhouette emerging from a spaceship while a young girl looked onwards in shock. Blossom sang while a bird pecked at it, "_Here's where she meets Prince Charming. But she won't discover that it's him till Chapter Three_."

As Blossom flew by while reading the book, a woman trying on a wig sang, "_Now, it's no wonder that she's everything nice. She doesn't spit out bubble gum." _At this, she lifted her wig and pulled out a piece of bubble gum from inside it. As he threw away the piece, the hairdresser sang, "_But despite her cute looks, she can wipe out several crooks. Very different from the rest of us._" The group joined in, "_She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us is Blossom._"

In the sky, a flock of geese were flying until a homemade rocket startled them. The rocket flew back towards the ground while Jonny 2x4 was trying to catch it. It missed him completely and he took it back to the boy under the shade. "Wowzers, Mandark!" Jonny cried. "Your rocket is going to win the science fair for sure!" Mandark smirked as he plucked his rocket from Jonny's grasp, "I know." Jonny chuckled, "No boy alive stands a chance against you, and no girl, for that matter."

Mandark pulled the buck-toothed boy close to him and said, "It's true, Jonathan, and I've got my sights set on that one." He pointed towards Blossom, who was playing jump rope with some girls and signing autographs simultaneously. Jonny asked dubiously, "Professor's Utonium's daughter?" Mandark smiled, "She's the one- the lucky girl I'm going out with." Jonny tried to say, "But she's…" The bespectacled boy cut in while acting in a vain manner, "The most beautiful girl in the entire city."

Jonny asked, "What about her two sisters? They're not so bad-looking." Mandark explained, "Yes, but one's too sweet and the other's too spicy. Blossom, on the other hand, is everything nice. That makes her the best..." He grabbed Jonny by his shirt and asked threateningly, "…and don't I deserve the best?" Jonny stammered, "Yeah, sure. I mean, you do, but…"

Mandark released him and started singing, "_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said, 'She's gorgeous,' and I knew._" While Mandark was checking his own reflection on a glass window, Blossom waved good-bye to the girls and flew away. Jonny tried to get the boy genius's attention, but to no avail as the latter sang, "_In Townsville, there's only she who is as clever as me. So, it will be Blossom I will charm and woo._" As he was singing the last sentence, he looked to see that Blossom was gone. He looked in both directions and saw that she was heading down Main Street.

When he walked by, the girls who were playing with Blossom sang in a disgusted manner, "_Look, there he goes, isn't he nerdy?_" Jonny looked at the girls and fawned over them. The girls noticed this and flung mud balls at him while singing, "_These two geekballs? They're not so cute!_" Jonny, all filthy and insulted, walked away to rejoin Mandark. The girls continued singing, "_Hold your noses, I'm hardly breathing! If they asked me out, that would be a hoot!_"

Meanwhile, Mandark was caught in the crowd that surrounded Blossom. She hovered in mid-air as she signed autographs and shook hands. The crowd rang out in _sprechgesang_, "_Blossom! Over here! Hey, Blossom! Our hero! We love you, Blossom! Can you sign here?_

"_You're the best! Hooray! Go, Blossom!_" In the midst of this, Mandark sang, "_'Scuse me._" The crowd ignored him and continued to sing, "_Can I have your bow?_" Mandark sang louder, "_Please let me through!_"

The crowd, disregarding Mandark, still sang, "_Look here! Say cheese! Let's play! Curses! Where are your sisters?_" Blossom flew up to the top of a lamppost and sang, "_There must be more than just fame and glamour!_" Mandark stood out momentarily from the crowd and sang, "_Just watch, I'm going to win her over!_"

The crowd swamped him again as they sang, "_Look, there she goes! A girl who's small but special! A pint-sized powerhouse who's awesome!_" As Mandark tried to see through the crowd, he noticed a way he could see her from above. He smirked and took the fire escape.

The crowd continued to sing, "_Everything is cool and grand. Life here is not so bland. No one can quite compare to Blossom. Our little pink superhero! She is Townsville's superhero! Blossom!_"

As Blossom was flying off, they waved and sang, "_Good day! Bye-bye! See you soon! Good-bye! Toodles!_" One voice, however, rang out, "_Hello!_" Blossom took notice of this and turned her head back. She only saw the crowd disperse and resumed reading her book and heading back home.

On her way back, Mandark landed in her path via a parachute. Blossom cried out in surprise as he smiled, "Greetings, Blossom." The Powerpuff Girl replied, "Hello, Mandark." She was about to leave until Mandark grabbed her book. Blossom held out her hand and asked in an annoyed manner, "Mandark, may I have my book, please?"

The boy genius skimmed the pages and asked, "How can you read this? There are no pictures. You're only in kindergarten!" Blossom smirked, "Well, some people use their imaginations. I'm also as smart as the Professor."

Mandark grinned, "Well, if you're so smart, why are you only reading books?" He threw the book over his shoulders and it landed in the mud. Blossom retrieved her book as the boy continued, "Have you considered using your brain for something like, I don't know, physics? You could invent some things, too. Say, I've got an idea! Why not collaborate with me, and together, we could share some kisses…whoops! I mean, ideas on what to invent.

"You could better help out your little city with some unique gizmos. How about it?" Blossom answered in a dubious tone, "I don't really know. My sisters and I are doing okay with just our superpowers. Besides, the Professor can make some gadgets if we need them."

Jonny said, "Yeah, but I bet they're not as great as Mandark's." Blossom placed her hands on her hips and asked, "And how would you know? Have you seen the Professor's gadgets?" The boy thought about this for a while and replied, "Actually, no." Blossom smirked, "See? If you've seen the Professor work, then you'd see a feat of brilliance."

Suddenly, there was an explosion at Blossom's house. Blossom flew back at super-speed to attend to the emergency. Mandark smirked, "Like that?" Both boys burst into laughter until Mandark took Plank and hit Jonny with the board. While Jonny was still dazed, Mandark grumbled, "Moron."

**Author's Note: I know that Mandark has a crush on Deedee, but this is an alternate universe. Plus, Mandark's perfect as Gaston. As for the term "****_sprechgesang_****", it means that it's between singing and speaking. Kudos to anyone who guesses who sang the fourth verse in the paragraph after Mandark sings, "****_Please let me through!_****" I hope you figure it out! ;)**


	3. Sisters Forever

At the speed of light, Blossom flew into the house and down the steps to the Professor's lab. She coughed, "Are you guys *cough cough* okay?"

Bubbles coughed through the smoke, "We're *cough* okay!"

Buttercup also coughed, "*Cough cough* The Professor's invention *cough* went haywire again."

Professor Utonium said as he rose from the debris, "Now how did that happen?" He grabbed a fan, turned it on, and used it to blow away the smoke. As soon as the room was cleared of any smoke, he grumbled, "Confounded contraption! I'll never get my invention to work!" He sighed as he sat down on his bench, "There go my chances of winning the science competition."

Bubbles comforted him, "Aww, don't give up, Professor."

Buttercup said, "Yeah. We'll help you fix your invention."

He scoffed, "I highly doubt this venture is salvageable."

Blossom told him, "Yes, it is. All you have to do is fix some kinks and you'll be on your way to becoming a world-famous scientist."

Utonium smiled, "You girls really believe in me, don't you?"

All three said, "Yep."

Blossom pointed out, "Besides, you created us."

He chuckled, "All right, girls. You win. I'll fix the Kitchen-on-Wheels, but only if you help me."

The girls said, "Will do, Professor!"

As soon as Utonium set to work, Blossom asked her sisters, "Girls, don't you get tired of the fame of being superheroes?"

Buttercup scoffed, "No way!"

Bubbles asked, "Well, I don't mind helping innocent people and cute, little animals."

Blossom said, "I like helping others, too, but do we really need the paparazzi? I mean, we could just save the day without being a celebrity."

Buttercup asked, "What's wrong with being a celebrity? We're the Powerpuff Girls, after all."

Blossom pointed out, "We're more than just the Powerpuff Girls. We're sisters."

Bubbles wrapped her arms around her sisters and said, "Right! And we'll be sisters forever."

Blossom began to sing, "_We're a part of a new generation...Joined by a common bond...We sing our song to show that we're sisters...in America and beyond..." _

The Powerpuff Girls sang together, _"We're sisters forever, sisters together...We're family, but so much more...No matter what comes, we will face the weather...We're sisters to the core..." _

The Professor chimed in, _"Yup!" _

Bubble then sang, **_"_**_There's no place that I'd rather be...Than fighting crime with my family...Friends all around come to join and see...As we sing about sisterhood..." _

The girls sang, _"We're sisters forever, sisters together...We're family, but so much more...No matter what comes, we will face the weather...We're sisters to the core..." _

Utonium sang, _"Yup!" _

Buttercup sang, _"We're peas in a pod, we're thick as thieves...Any cliché you can throw at me...We're here for each other, through thick and thin...We'll always be one big Powerpuff kin...Wheeeeee!" _

The Professor then sang, _"You're more fun than the color pink...Or balloons flying over your favorite drink...The love I feel here is swim, not sink...As long as we stay together..."_

The girls sang, **_"_**_All right!" _

They all sang, _"(We're/You're) sisters forever, sisters together...We're family, but so much more...No matter what comes, we will face the weather...(We're/You're) sisters to the core!" _

Utonium sang, _"Yup!" _

Utonium then stood up and cleaned his hands with a white cloth. He said, "There! I think it's done. Let's see if it works."

He flipped on a switch and tensed in both anticipation and hesitation. The hand cranes grabbed the eggs and then the flour before stirring both ingredients in a bowl. When it was placed in the oven, the Professor and the Powerpuff Girls waited until…

_DING!_

The oven door flew open and the family saw a perfect soufflé.

The Professor jumped for joy as he laughed, "It works!"

The girls shouted, "YAY!"

Blossom praised, "You did it, Professor! You really did it!"

The Professor donned oven gloves and took out the soufflé. He told the girls, "Pack up my things, girls! I'm off to the competition!"

Just then, the soufflé spurt on his face.

The Powerpuff Girls and the Talking Dog waved at the door as they said their good-byes to the Professor.

"Good-bye, Professor!" (Blossom)

"Good luck!" (Talking Dog)

"I hope you win!" (Bubbles)

"Yeah! Wipe the competition!" (Buttercup)

The Professor chuckled as he backed out of the driveway, "Thank you, all! Take care while I'm gone!"

_**Author's Note: **_The song the Powerpuff Girls and the Professor sing is "Apples to the Core" from the _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _episode "Pinkie Apple Pie". I do not own the song.


End file.
